It is proposed to study specific aspects of acetylcholine (ACh) metabolism in major brain regions of intact mice during hypoglycemic and hypoxic stupor, and during behavioral recovery. The research will focus on three phases: 1. regional CNS glucose, choline, and ACh levels during these conditions, 2. the regional CNS turnover during these conditions, and 3. the effect of prior systemic treatment with cholinergic and anti-cholinergic agents on subsequent behavioral and regional CNS neurochemical responses (e.g., choline and ACh levels and ACh turnover) during these conditions.